Generally, tunable transceivers or transmitters including tunable lasers are emerging for test and measurement uses, spectral characterization of optical components, fiberoptic networks and other applications. Tunable lasers may allow the reduction of transmitter inventory and may enable dynamic provisioning for optical networks. Currently, telecommunication standards such as set by the International Telecommunications Union (ITU), Telecommunication Standardization Sector of ITU, ITU-T, G.694.1, June 2002, may require optical transmission at particular wavelength ITU channels, prohibiting transmission between channels or uncontrolled switching between channels. Many tunable lasers may be equipped with wavelength lockers to provide “locking” of the wavelength to the nearest channel, where the selection between different channels relies on laser calibration that is typically performed once as a part of the laser manufacturing process. Due to various aging mechanisms, laser calibration may become outdated resulting in a risk of lasing on an unintended channel.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.